parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Anna (Shrek) film series
A female parody of the Shrek ''series by TBA. Cast *Shrek - Anna (''Frozen) *Shrek (Human) - Kristen Bell *Donkey - Elsa (Frozen) *Donkey (Stallion) - Idina Menzel *Fiona (Human) - Amanda Seyfried *Fiona (Ogre) - Pocahontas *Dragon - Mushu (Mulan) *Lord Farquaad - Mother Gothel (Tangled) *Puss in Boots - Webby (DuckTales) *Gingy - Laura Carrot (VeggieTales) *Thelonious - Ling Xiaoyu (Tekken) *Queen Lilian - Julie Andrews *King Harold - Christopher Plummer *King Harold (Frog) - *Three Blind Mice - Giggles, Petunia, and Flaky (Happy Tree Friends) *Three Little Pigs - Minnie Mouse, Daisy Duck, and Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Big Bad Wolf - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Pinocchio - Peppermint Patty (Peanuts) *Peter Pan - Tooth (Rise of the Guardians) *Tinker Bell - herself *Magic Mirror - Whoopi Goldberg *Prince Charming - Asuka Kazama (Tekken) *Fairy Godmother - Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) *Dronkeys - Young Elsa (Frozen), Angel (Stitch series), Alice (Alice in Wonderland), and Baby Rosalina (Mario) *Ogre Babies - Young Anna (Frozen), Baby Peach (Mario), and Baby Daisy (Mario) *Artie - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Merlin - Mrs. Puff (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cinderella - herself *Snow White - herself *The Seven Dwarfs - Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, and Spike *Sleeping Beauty - Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) *Rapunzel - herself *Doris the Ugly Stepsister - Anastasia Tremaine (Cinderella) *Rumpeltstiltskin - Cruella de Vil (101 Dalmatians) *Fifi - Zira (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Warrior Fiona - Julia Chang (Tekken) *Kitty Softpaws - Lena (DuckTales) *Humpty Dumpty - Miss Finch (Sesame Street presents Follow That Bird) Other casts *Papa Bear - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Baby Bear - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Fairy Godmothers - Flora, Fauna, and Merywether (Sleeping Beauty) *Little Red Riding Hood - Angelica Pickles (Rugrats) *Little Mermaid - Ariel *Mongo the Giant Gingerbread - Goliath the Giant Pickle (VeggieTales) *Jiminy Cricket - Atta (A Bug's Life) *Brogan - Armor King (Tekken) *Cookie the Ogre - Bob (Tekken) *Gretched the Ogre - Craig Marduk (Tekken) *Pied Piper - ??? *Mister Geppetto - Marcie (Peanuts) *The Three Diablos - Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (The Powerpuff Girls) Films *''Anna (''Shrek) *''Anna in Arendelle Karaoke Dance Party'' *''Anna 2'' *''Anna the Third'' *''Anna the Halls'' *''Scared Anna-Less'' *''Anna Forever After'' *''Webby (''Puss in Boots) *''Anna 5'' Characters anna_3088.png|Anna as Shrek Kristen-Bell.jpg|Kristen Bell as Shrek (Human) Elsa-the-snow-queen-profile.jpg|Elsa as Donkey Idina Menzel credit Robin Wong.JPG.jpg|Idina Menzel as Donkey (Stallion) Amanda seyfried.png|Amanda Seyfried as Fiona (Human) Pocahontas in Pocahontas.jpg|Pocahontas as Fiona (Ogre) Mushu in Mulan II.jpg|Mushu as Dragon Mother Gothel in Tangled.jpg|Mother Gothel as Lord Farquaad Webby Vanderquack in DuckTales (2017).jpg|Webby as Puss in Boots Laura1.jpg|Laura Carrot as Gingy Giggles (pic).png|Giggles, Petunia (Amulet).jpg|Petunia, FlakyZ.png|and Flaky as the Three Blind Mice Clarabelle, Minnie, and Daisy.jpg|Minnie, Daisy, and Clarabelle as the Three Little Pigs Lucy-van-pelt-snoopys-getting-married-charlie-brown-64.6.jpg|Lucy van Pelt as the Big Bad Wolf Peppermint patty peanuts movie.png|Peppermint Patty as Pinocchio Toothiana.png|Tooth as Peter Pan Tinkerbell-the-pirate-fairy-9.8.jpg|Tinker Bell Whoopi Goldberg.jpg|Whoopi Goldberg as the Magic Mirror Asuka_scrt.jpg|Asuka Kazama as Prince Charming Sandy spongebob squarepants.png|Sandy Cheeks as Artie Mrs. Puff-0.png|Mrs. Puff as Merlin Cinderella redesign (closeup1).jpg|Cinderella Snow White in Sofia the First.jpg|Snow White Pony friends.png|Twilight Sparkle and her Pony friends... Spike-2.png|...and Spike as the Seven Dwarfs DP-Aurora.jpg|Aurora (Sleeping Beauty) Rapunzel in Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel Anastasia Tremaine.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine as Doris Cruella De Vil in One Hundred and One Dalmatians.jpg|Cruella De Vil as Rumpelstiltskin Zira-1.jpg|Zira as Fifi Julia Chang 20.png|Julia Chang as Warrior Fiona Finch.jpg|Miss Finch as Humpty Dumpty Category:Shrek Movies Category:Shrek movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoofs Category:Shrek Movie-spoofs Category:Shrek Movie Spoof Category:Female Style Category:Genderswap Spoofs